La flor del helecho
by Lucerna Sectile
Summary: [One-shot] Tamara le tiene pánico al fuego así que, como cada año durante la Noche de San Juan, huye al bosque donde todas las parejas buscan la mítica flor del helecho. Zarek, otro chico de su aldea, la sigue, pero pronto son interrumpidos por una mágica cabina azul que aparece de la nada para hacer la noche mucho más complicada.


**La flor del helecho**

Mientras los mayores bebían y saltaban hogueras y los más pequeños jugaban en la ribera del río, Tamara aprovechó para escabullirse en dirección al bosque. Era demasiado temprano para las parejas, así que podría pasear tranquilamente aprovechando la cálida humedad y el silencio que le ofrecían las hojas de helecho, brillantes bajo la luz de la luna.

O así habría sido si no la hubiera seguido Zarek, el chico que siempre le llevaba los recados a su madre sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Era imposible ser más ruidoso. Intentó darle esquinazo pero, desgraciadamente, él conocía el bosque tan bien como ella. Incluso sin lámpara alguna no tardó demasiado en acorralarla en un claro que se abría al río bajo una pendiente escarpada ni siquiera cubierta por maleza.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí? —le preguntó cabizbajo, jugueteando distraídamente con la rama de uno de los helechos que rodeaban el claro.

—No huía de ti. Estaba huyendo de todo el mundo.

—Reconfortante —respondió él alzando las cejas. La miró de reojo, pero en seguida volvió su atención a la penumbra que lo rodeaba. Tamara se acercó al arroyo y se lavó las manos. Desde allí se podían ver los reflejos de las hogueras río abajo.

Le tenía verdadero pánico al fuego. Por eso agradecía la llegada del verano, cuando las horas de luz le permitían apagar todas las velas de la casa y no la obligaban a bordar a la luz de la candela. Sin embargo, antes de que todo acabara tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo: sobrevivir la noche de San Juan.

No entendía por qué una aldea rodeada de bosques querría prender un número alarmante de hogueras tan cerca de la espesura ni cómo, en toda la historia del pueblo, no se había declarado un solo incendio como consecuencia. Parecía como si se hallaran bendecidos por Dios, o eso decía su madre al apagar la última vela con las yemas de los dedos.

Pero el fuego no era lo peor: si el fuego ardía demasiado, se lo podía apagar con agua y arena; no así el vacío que aumentaba y se hundía más en su pecho cada año que pasaba. En esta ocasión ni siquiera se había molestado en arrojar su corona al agua. Desde que había alcanzado la edad para participar de esta estúpida tradición, lo único que había logrado era acabar con el pelo mojado o perder la corona corriente abajo.

Hacía dos años, las flores se habían hundido, ¡hundido! A nadie más le había pasado, y casi había terminado el verano para cuando Anya se había cansado de reírse. Aunque esa mañana bien que había procurado recordárselo de nuevo mientras trenzaban los tallos y estilizaban las hojas de sus respectivas coronas. Éste era sólo su segundo año y ya corrían rumores de que entregaría su flor esa noche, y por la autosuficiencia con que adornaba su sonrisa se lo creía. Esa noche su novio saldría del bosque con una flor en el ojal y, tal que así, estarían prometidos. Su hermana pequeña, prometida antes de que nadie hubiera siquiera recogido su corona del río por primera vez.

Así que su intención había sido pasar la noche alejada del fuego y la gente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estaba, aunque no parecía que aquel cargante la fuera a dejar.

—Tamara —la llamó con voz queda. Con un cansado suspiro se giró hacia él, pero él no la miraba a ella, ya no. Se había arrodillado junto una de las plantas que rodeaban el claro, no más alta que su cintura aunque sus ramas se extendían y se perdían con los demás helechos comunes, confundiéndose con ellos. Incluso bajo la luz de la luna, los frondosos helechos brillaban con un verde intenso. No entendía qué tenía esa planta de especial, pero al acercarse detectó un extraño tinte blanco en las puntas. ¿Rocío a esas horas? No. Esas perlas blancas no formaban parte de las hojas, tampoco. Eran flores.

Corrió junto a Zarek y se agachó. Las flores eran tan pequeñas que casi pasaban desapercibidas, con pétalos finos y alargados, replegados sobre sí mismos bajo la luz de la luna en un capullo blanquecino. Olía a noche de verano.

—La has encontrado —murmuró maravillada.

—La flor del helecho —añadió lanzándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que nunca deslumbraban a ninguna chica de la aldea. Antes de pensar lo que hacía se vio devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando la mano que él le ofrecía para ayudarle a levantarse.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a agitar las ramas en todas direcciones, aunque el resto del bosque permanecía en calma. El viento aulló y aulló cada vez con mayor estruendo y una musicalidad como nunca lo había escuchado. Una luz azul los envolvió, y cuando una enorme caja azul comenzó a materializarse de la nada Tamara retrocedió hacia el bosque y obligó a Zarek a alejarse con ella. Había hojas volando por todas partes y pequeños capullos blancos que se habían desprendido del arbusto, el único de su tipo en el claro.

Con un golpe seco la Tardis aterrizó: el viento se detuvo con la misma brusquedad y todas las hojas y flores cayeron al irregular suelo de la depresión. Lo que parecía una puerta se abrió, y ella apretó con fuerza la mano del chico de los recados.

—Bonito lugar, ¿eh? —comentó despreocupadamente el hombre que salía del cobertizo pintado de azul brillante. Sólo entonces pareció reparar en ellos—. ¡Perdón! ¿Interrumpo algo? Qué digo, Noche de San Juan, una pareja en mitad del bosque a estas horas…—añadió sin darles tiempo a que respondieran. Una sonrisa juguetona se había posado en sus labios, y los miraba con ojos alegres bajo la pálida luz que emitía la lámpara del techo del cobertizo— por supuesto que interrumpo. ¡Y mira lo que tenemos aquí! Le estabas dando una flor. Bonita tradición.

Miró confusa a Zarek y vio que en su palma abierta tenía una de las diminutas flores, tal vez cogida al vuelo o arrancada del arbusto antes de que apareciera es extraño hombre. Pero ella no se la había dado, desde luego.

—Yo no se la he dado —se apresuró a contradecir al hombre de la corbata de lazo. Dadas las circunstancias en que había aparecido sentía que debería tenerle miedo, pero no era así. Las cajas azules no se materializaban de la nada, pero tampoco los helechos tenían flores.

—La cogí del arbusto —continuó él con el ceño fruncido, señalando a su espalda.

El hombre se acercó a ellos con grandes zancadas y le quitó la flor a Zarek antes de que pudiera reaccionar. La miró con el ceño fruncido y, sin decir nada, la olió, la lamió y la frotó entre sus manos dejando caer los restos aplastados del capullo. Sin mucha delicadeza los apartó con un brazo y se inclinó sobre el helecho con curiosidad.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? —le preguntó Tamara.

—O qué —añadió Zarek mirando con desconfianza la caja azul.

Con un giro que parecía más un paso de baile descompasado que otra cosa, el hombre de la pajarita se volvió hacia ellos y les sonrió.

—Me caes bien —dijo a Zarek, cogiéndole la mano sin que éste se la ofreciera y estrechándosela.

—Soy el Doctor. Bonita corona. —A ella le dio una palmada en la cabeza antes de seguir a lo suyo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía llevándola puesta. Se la quitó con brusquedad y la retorció entre los dedos nerviosamente mientras le respondía.

—Yo soy Tamara y él es Zarek.

—Sí, sí, —sin prestarles demasiada atención se volvió de nuevo a la planta—, y eso es un helecho. Y los helechos no tienen flores, pero éste tiene. ¿Por qué?

Ninguno de los dos supo responderle, así que lo miraron en silencio sacar un cilindro metálico de la chaqueta y apuntarlo a uno de los capullos. Una luz verde surgió de lo que parecía una garra en el extremo y la flor comenzó a abrirse pétalo a pétalo.

Y entonces el arbusto prendió fuego, súbita y ferozmente.

Con un grito, Tamara soltó la corona y corrió a esconderse detrás de Zarek, que parecía igualmente alarmado. Todos retrocedieron alejándose del calor que se extendía rápidamente por el claro.

—Ups —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el Doctor. Se frotó el rostro y se rascó la cabeza con ese extraño cilindro suyo, mientras el fuego se extendía con rapidez, primero por las ramas del helecho de las flores y luego por las demás plantas que rodeaban el claro. Éste era pequeño y la enorme caja ocupaba buena parte del espacio, aunque Tamara agradecía que, pese a su aspecto de madera, no hubiera prendido fuego aún.

Trastabillando, llegaron al arroyo, cuya agitada corriente apenas les llegaba a la rodilla. Tamara se aferraba al brazo de Zarek como si temiera que fuera a desplomarse, algo que por el color de su rostro parecía totalmente posible. Le sujetó los hombros en un gesto protector y la abrazó.

—¡Le has prendido fuego al bosque! ¡A Tamara le da pánico el fuego! —le espetó Zarek por encima del crepitar de las llamas. ¿Cómo había sabido él lo de su fobia?

—¡Eso no debería haber pasado! —se quejó el Doctor gesticulando con las manos.

Cogió carrerilla y entró de un salto en el cobertizo azul, dejándolos allí sin dar ninguna explicación. Instantes más tarde reapareció con un gran tubo del que salía agua a presión con el que bañó el acceso al bosque y, en cuestión de segundos, no quedaba más que un rastro de humo y esqueletos vegetales carbonizados.

—Sabéis —les comentó como si nada hubiera pasado, lanzando el tubo del que no paraba de salir agua dentro del cobertizo antes de cerrarlo y apoyarse en uno de los laterales—, ésta es una planta muy curiosa. Un helecho, sí, pero ninguno que haya visto. No aquí, al menos. Ningún helecho ter…

Por fin, Tamara volvió a sí misma. Ahora que el fuego se había extinguido, ya no tenía miedo. De un salto se separó de Zarek, se abalanzó sobre el Doctor y le lanzó una retahíla de golpes en el pecho y los brazos para desahogarse.

—¡Por poco quemas el bosque!

—¡Ay!

—¡Lo has quemado! —exclamó Zarek, aunque no por la misma razón que ella.

Frente a ellos se hallaba el helecho de las flores, aunque ya poco quedaba de él.

—Veamos. —El Doctor se sacudió a Tamara y recuperó del bolsillo de la chaqueta el cilindro dorado y lo miró unos segundos antes de tocar un botón y volver a apuntar la luz verde al helecho. Esta vez no prendió fuego—. El problema era la frecuencia de las ondas sónicas —explicó sin que ellos preguntaran o entendieran la respuesta—. Existen plantas, en algunos lugares, que segregan una toxina que reacciona con el aire, produciendo un zumbido imperceptible para el oído humano. O el mío. Atrae a ciertas razas de abejas, sin embargo. Eso sí, ninguna que se encuentre en la Tierra. ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? —le habló a la planta. Después de una pausa se volvió a la pareja, que le miraba expectante—. Me he dado cuenta de que este claro se encuentra en una depresión, la única en el valle. —Ninguno de los dos asintió, absolutamente perdidos en el razonamiento del misterioso hombre, que ahora se había agachado y palpaba el suelo de la irregular pendiente en la que se encontraban—. ¿Cuántos años, cuántos miles de años tendrían que pasar para que un cráter de este tipo se camuflara tanto?

»Oh, pero ha tenido ese tiempo y más. Ha tenido tanto tiempo que la planta indígena, cualquiera que fuera –con unas bonitas flores blancas, me atrevería a decir-, que se encontrara en el satélite estrellado ha tenido tiempo de fusionarse y tomar un atajo inesperado en su evolución y generar un tipo nuevo de planta. Única en el mundo. Los seres humanos no sois los únicos que mandáis representaciones vuestras al espacio… o que lo haréis en algunos siglos. Oh, si Mendel viera esto.

Con una sonrisa, el Doctor se acercó a ellos y recogió la corona de flores, aplastada, del suelo.

—¿Sabéis lo mejor? Las flores. —Tamara y Zarek se miraron desconcertados. El hombre gesticuló como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo—. ¡Las flores! Esta nueva planta asimiló las flores de su antecesor extraterrestre, lo que significa que también asimiló su modo de reproducción. —Sopló la corona para quitarle la arena y se la colocó de nuevo, con una delicadeza que no le habría creído capaz, en la cabeza, no sin antes cortar una flor de ella—. El polen de este arbusto podría estar ya repartido por todo el bosque. Es más, es prácticamente imposible que este fuera el único ejemplar existente.

—Pero nunca he visto otro helecho con flores —dijo Tamara mirando confusa al Doctor, que tomó una de sus manos y le entregó la flor. Inconscientemente lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su acompañante, cuyos ojos resplandecían con un brillo azul.

—Oh, pero si fueran fáciles de encontrar no habría que buscarlos, ¿no crees?

Con una sonrisa confidente, le guiñó un ojo a Zarek y le dio un beso en la frente, descolocándole la corona de flores.

Había vivido allí toda su vida, pero de algún modo era como si lo viera todo por primera vez. Contempló los brazos abiertos del doctor, riendo y saltando de regreso a su cabina azul. Esta vez, cuando el viento se levantó y el cobertizo azul desapareció, ninguno de los dos se sobresaltó.

Simplemente, se quedaron allí, admirando la oscuridad a su alrededor. Aún podían olerse las brasas del helecho quemado, pero el olor a fuego era algo normal en la Noche de San Juan. Y, sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la que Tamara había odiado siempre la celebración.

Aún recordaba el olor de la pequeña perla blanca que le había enseñado Zarek. Tal vez podrían volver a buscar las flores el año siguiente. Juntos.

Sin atreverse a mirarle pese a la penumbra estiró el brazo y cogió su mano, estrechando entre ellos la flor que le había dado el Doctor.

Olía a noche de verano.

8


End file.
